


Про блудных сов и охоту за сокровищами

by Jewellery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сычик влюбляется в сову Драко Малфоя, и Гарри приходится возвращать влюбленную птицу домой. Снова и снова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про блудных сов и охоту за сокровищами

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Wayward Owls and Pub Hunts by Cheryl Dyson  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6552831/1/Wayward-Owls-and-Pub-Hunts

Драко, выругавшись, дернулся и пролил чай в попытке уклониться от едва не спикировавшего ему на голову объекта, покрытого встопорщенными перьями. Объект рискованными зигзагами полетел дальше, сбил по дороге вазу с цветами, чудом не врезался в противоположную стену и влетел, наконец, в открытые двери спальни.

— Ну, это уже последняя капля! — пробормотал Драко. Он достал палочку, убрал пролитый чай, применил репаро к вазе и привел в относительный порядок разлетевшиеся по полу георгины. А потом подошел к камину, швырнул в него горсть летучего пороха и прорычал:  
— Хогвартс, Гарри Поттер.  
В пламени обрисовались смутные очертания пустой комнаты.  
— Поттер, я знаю, что ты там! Иди сюда, быстро! — потребовал Драко.

Ждать пришлось очень долго — по крайней мере, раздраженному Драко так показалось — потом в зоне видимости у камина появилась пара босых ступней, на пол опустились обтянутые пижамой колени и, наконец, Драко уставился в не скрытые очками зеленые глаза, сонно моргающие из-под копны растрепанных черных волос.

— Малфой? — спросил Поттер, зевнул и потер глаз. — Ты знаешь, сколько времени? Сегодня же суббота.  
— Я прекрасно осведомлен о дате и о времени, Поттер. Тащи сюда свою задницу и забирай свою проклятую сову.

Поттер застонал и провел по лицу вялой со сна ладонью. Драко, наблюдая за ним, подумал, что подбородок у Поттера, наверное, колючий от утренней щетины. Через камин такие подробности было не разглядеть, и у него зачесались кончики пальцев от желания протянуть руку и пощупать. Нахмурившись, Драко поспешил вернуться мыслями к более насущным делам.

Поттер как раз заговорил:  
— Сычик? Снова? Честное слово, я его запираю. Он прямо гений побегов какой-то.  
— Да мне плевать, кто он там, Поттер. Будь так добр явиться сюда и забрать его из моей спальни. Снова.

Поттер насупился, и Драко стало немного легче: так он больше походил на того придурка, с которым они враждовали в школе, и чуть меньше — на бесспорно привлекательного мужчину, в которого вырос за послевоенные годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе. МакГонагалл сумела избавиться от проклятия, лежащего на должности профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств, попросту отменив ее и заменив новой – профессора Стратегии Магического Нападения и Защиты. Эту дисциплину и преподавал Поттер последние пять лет.  
— Ну хорошо, — без всякого энтузиазма согласился Поттер. — Сейчас оденусь и приду.  
— И постарайся быть здесь до полудня. Это припадочное животное уже разбило практически бесценную вазу с камеями. Я не могу позволить, чтобы у меня тут летали бешеные совы.  
— Хорошо, Ваше Высочество. Скоро буду, — Поттер раздраженно махнул рукой и Драко отстранился, разрывая контакт. Он поднялся с пола, задумчиво глядя на пляшущие в камине языки уже обычного желтого пламени.

Несмотря на все демонстрируемое недовольство, Драко хотел видеть Поттера. У него не так часто бывали гости, а Поттер сейчас стал… интересным. Главным образом в смысле внешности, но он изменился и во многом другом.  
Запретив себе думать в этом направлении, Драко отправился на кухню, заварить еще чаю и приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак.  
***

Гарри, зевая, поднялся с пола и посмотрел на часы на каминной полке. Они показывали 7:40 утра. С надеждами на сладкий утренний сон можно было распрощаться, спасибо Малфою. С другой стороны, не такое уж это было тяжкое дело — прогуляться в Хогсмид и забрать Сычика из Малфоевской квартиры. Снова.

Гарри вернулся в свою комнату и взглянул на клетку, чтобы удостовериться, что совы там и вправду нет. Он согласился приглядывать за пернатым разбойником, пока Рон и Гермиона вместе с остальными членами семьи Уизли навещали Чарли в Румынии. Живоглот тоже был у него, но доставлял куда меньше проблем, если не считать мерзкой привычки спать у Гарри на голове.  
Сейчас кот потянулся и поудобнее устроился на освободившейся подушке. Ему вопли Малфоя не мешали.  
— Рад, что хоть кому-то из нас удастся поспать, — пробормотал Гарри, с укоризной глядя на кота. Живоглот в ответ сладко зевнул и закрыл глаза.

После душа и неторопливого завтрака Гарри оставил записку директору МакГонагалл и быстрым шагом направился в Хогсмид. Стоял мрачный ноябрьский день, толстые серые тучи грозились близким дождем. К счастью, было не особенно холодно. Гарри даже не стал надевать перчатки и оставил их торчать из кармана мантии. Он усмехнулся, представляя себе полный презрения взгляд, которым Малфой привычно окинет его одежду. Гарри доставляло особое удовольствие носить гриффиндорские цвета во время их встреч. В последнее время встречи участились, благодаря Сычику.

Во второй раз, когда Гарри пришлось идти за совой, Малфой обвинил его в том, что он специально подсылает ее, в качестве изощренного издевательства. Но на самом деле Гарри был ни при чем. Сычик просто влюбился в Хищника, сову Малфоя. Тот факт, что обе птицы были самцами, Сычика нисколько не останавливал, да и Хищник переносил его присутствие куда лучше, чем Малфой — присутствие Гарри.

Впереди показались дома Хогсмида, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что сейчас дорога от замка кажется ему гораздо короче, чем в те времена, когда он был студентом. Хотя он скорее связывал это с привычностью маршрута, чем с разницей в возрасте. Это был уже третий его визит к Малфою за последние две недели, и Гарри надеялся, что он станет последним. В дальнейшем он собирался запирать клетку заклинаниями, не полагаясь больше на простую щеколду, которую упорная сова каждый раз умудрялась открывать.

Гарри старался не думать о том, что разлука с Хищником разобьет Сычику сердце. В любом случае так было лучше для всех. Из Рона и Драко получились бы на редкость отвратительные сваты. Посмеиваясь, Гарри подошел к добротной деревянной двери в магазин Малфоя и вошел внутрь.

Звякнули магические колокольчики. Помощница Малфоя, составлявшая флаконы с зельями в пирамиду, отвлеклась от своего занятия и посмотрела на Гарри.  
— Привет, Милли, — поздоровался он.  
— Поттер. Снова к нам? — Миллисент улыбнулась, не той враждебной ухмылкой, которая была привычной на ее лице в Хогвартсе, а вполне дружелюбно. Иногда Гарри поражался, насколько все они изменились с тех пор, как окончили школу. Миллисент теперь перестала всем своим видом излучать угрозу, и вела тихую жизнь, выйдя замуж за Кормака МакКлаггена.  
— Да, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Явился топтать цветы любви, расцветшие среди перьев.  
Миллисент смешливо фыркнула и опять занялась своими флаконами.  
— Не знала, что босса тянет на перья, — негромко проговорила она.  
— Что? — Гарри решил, что ему послышалось.  
— Да нет, ничего. Драко сказал, чтобы я отправила тебя наверх, как только ты появишься. Дорогу, думаю, тебе к этому времени показывать не надо.  
— Да я всего-то в третий раз пришел! — заметил Гарри.  
Почему-то эта фраза вызвала у Миллисент приступ неудержимого хихиканья.  
— Слишком много подробностей, Поттер, — загадочно заявила она.

— Чокнутые слизеринцы, — вполголоса пробормотал Гарри и прошел за прилавок, где была дверь, ведущая на лестницу к жилым комнатам. Он поднялся по ней, перескакивая через ступеньки и вошел в маленькую гостиную, в очередной раз удивляясь ее теплому уюту. Комната была обставлена мебелью из темного дерева и оформлена тканями насыщенных цветов. Даже зеленый был удивительно приятного естественного оттенка, подчеркивающего красоту полированной древесины.

— Малфой! — окликнул Гарри. Квартира, как он знал, была небольшой. Гарри часто задумывался, каково Малфою жить в таком ограниченном пространстве после роскоши Мэнора.  
— Поттер! Ну наконец-то. Иди сюда! — голос Малфоя доносился откуда-то из коридора. Гарри пошел в этом направлении, бросил короткий взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни, повернул в смежную с ней дверь… И замер на пороге, усилием воли возвращая челюсть на место.

Малфой, очевидно, был прекрасно знаком с чарами расширения пространства. Гарри стоял на пороге лаборатории для варки зельев, размерами не уступавшей классу зельеварения в Хогвартсе. Она никак не могла естественным образом уместиться в помещении, изначально бывшем чуланом для метел.

Малфой стоял рядом с котлом, из которого валил пар.  
— Быстрее! — поторопил он. — Некоторые зелья трудно варить без пары дополнительных рук. Надо наконец нанять приличного ассистента.  
— А как же Миллисент? — спросил Гарри, поспешно подходя.  
Малфой яростно размешивал зелье, постепенно засыпая в него горсть сухих листьев.  
— Возьми вон ту хризантему. Бросишь в котел, как только я прекращу помешивать. Готов?  
Гарри взял желтый цветок, очищенный от всех зеленых частей так, что остались только яркие лепестки, и поднял его над котлом.  
— Давай, — скомандовал Малфой и, как только последний листок упал с его ладони в котел, прекратил мешать. Гарри бросил хризантему в зелье. Она медленно покружилась в багрянистой жидкости и ушла на дно.

— Я говорю, приличного ассистента. Миллисент прекрасно справляется с наведением порядка в кладовых, с украшением витрин, с оформлением заказов и даже эффективно разбирается с клиентами, когда это нужно. Но в зельеварении она не смыслит ни хрена.  
— Можно на полдня нанять кого-нибудь из семикурсников, — высказал идею Гарри.  
Малфой, деловито убиравший мусор с рабочего стола, поднял бровь.  
— Знаешь, Поттер, а это неплохая идея.  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Осторожно, Малфой. Это был почти комплимент.  
— Да, нужно лучше следить за собой, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Как бы не спровоцировать конец света.  
Гарри улыбнулся шире, ловя себя на том, что чувствует к Малфою почти дружеское расположение. В первый раз, когда Гарри пришел забирать Сычика, Малфой был вежлив, во второй раз вел себя раздраженно и нетерпеливо. Сегодня же он казался расслабленным и приветливым.  
— Сейчас, между прочим, уже почти полдень. Не особо ты почесался прийти быстрее, — добавил Малфой.  
Гарри кивнул. Ну, почти приветливым.  
— Ты вообще-то поднял меня с постели. Ты всегда так ненормально рано встаешь?  
— Нет, только когда меня будят слабоумные совы, колотящиеся об оконное стекло, — сухо сообщил Малфой.  
— Понятно… Ну, тогда давай я заберу Сычика, и пойду, наверное, — погрустнев, сказал Гарри.

Малфой беспечно махнул рукой.  
— Твоя птица сидит под боком у Хищника с тех пор, как до него добралась. Несколько лишних минут ничего не изменят. Так что там насчет семикурсников? Можешь предложить кого-то конкретно?

Малфой отошел к основательно заваленному письменному столу в углу лаборатории. Где-то среди громоздившихся на нем стопок пергаментов и записок Малфой отыскал чистый лист и еще немного порылся в поисках пера, а потом обернулся и выжидательно уставился на Гарри.  
Гарри вздрогнул и сообразил, что засмотрелся на то, как серые брюки Малфоя облегали его зад и бедра, когда он наклонялся.

Покраснев, Гарри взъерошил волосы:  
— Ну… Я слышал, что Амаретта Хоббс очень хорошо справляется с зельями. Она учится в Рейвенкло. И Джейкоб Нотт.  
Малфой поднял бровь.  
— Кузен Нотта?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Он хаффлпаффец.  
Малфой закатил глаза, но имя все-таки записал.

— Что-то мне кажется, легче просто нанять кого-нибудь взрослого.  
— Но если ты возьмешь студентов, для них это будет дополнительная практика, — привел аргумент Гарри. — Ты сделаешь для них полезное дело.  
Малфой хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— А ты не меняешься, да, Поттер? Все тот же герой, спешащий на помощь, — он поднял руку, останавливая все возражения. — Почему ты не стал аврором? Все этого ждали.  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Может, потому что я устал делать то, чего все от меня ждут.  
— Туше. А преподавание в Хогвартсе?  
С чего вдруг Малфой решил вести с ним беседы, Гарри не знал, но сам он совершенно ничего не имел против. Так что он подвинул к себе деревянный табурет и, устроившись на нем, объяснил:  
— Я начал учиться на аврора, но понял вдруг, что больше не хочу этим заниматься. Мне уже хватило. Надоела беготня, поиски безопасных укрытий, постоянное ожидание нападения, ощущение смертельной опасности, — он скривился, не находя слов. Даже вспоминать о годе, проведенном в поисках хоркруксов, было тяжело. — А учить мне понравилось еще на пятом курсе. Помнишь, когда ты был одержим жаждой власти, а я обучал Армию Дамблдора, — Гарри улыбнулся, увидев, как Малфой закатывает глаза.  
— Я никогда не был…  
— Был! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Ты в тот год вообще был невыносим.  
— И на следующий, — тихо сказал Малфой.  
— Да, — Гарри тяжело сглотнул, вспоминая проклятое ожерелье, отравление Рона, смерть Дамблдора и шрам, который, наверное, до сих пор был заметен на груди Малфоя.

Они замолчали, глядя друг на друга, а воздух в комнате, казалось, все больше сгущался от призраков общего прошлого.  
Наконец Гарри прочистил горло:  
— Изабелла Бартон.  
— Что? — Малфой моргнул.  
Гарри кивнул на список у него в руках.  
— Слизеринка. Одна из лучших студенток. В этом году перевелась из Америки.

Малфой подхватил со стола перо и вписал имя.  
— Спасибо. Мне как раз пора пополнять запасы зелий, а некоторые из них в одиночку не приготовить. В основном я продаю ингредиенты, ты знаешь, но в последнее время поступает все больше заказов на готовую продукцию.  
Гарри хотел спросить, почему вообще Малфой уехал из поместья и решил открыть магазинчик в Хогсмиде, но не был уверен, что тот захочет откровенничать.

— Я мог бы помочь тебе… Ну, сегодня, я имею в виду. У меня нет никаких особых дел, — предложил он, и принялся теребить в руке край мантии, дожидаясь, пока Малфой перестанет таращиться на него, будто он внезапно отрастил себе пару дополнительных голов на манер трехголового пса Пушка.  
Так и не дождавшись, Гарри нахмурился.  
— Я знаю, что я не слишком хорош в зельях, но я могу нарезать что-нибудь, или там… помешивать, или еще что-нибудь такое…  
— И ты готов пожертвовать своим выходным, чтобы помочь мне варить зелья? — спросил Малфой таким тоном, что Гарри покраснел. В тот момент, когда он озвучивал свое предложение, оно не казалось ему и вполовину таким дурацким.  
— Ну, раз уж я все равно здесь, — неловко проговорил он.  
— Здесь. И я был бы идиотом, если бы этим не воспользовался.

Малфой развернулся и решительно прошагал к шкафу. Распахнул дверцы и принялся доставать многочисленные флаконы и коробочки с ингредиентами. Гарри заинтересованно наблюдал за его действиями и если совершенно случайно и задерживал взгляд на заднице, то только потому, что брюки на Малфое были великолепно скроены, и ими грех было не полюбоваться. Вообще одет Малфой был довольно просто, в белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, не скрывавшими предплечья — и Черную Метку, по которой Гарри скользнул рассеянным взглядом — серые брюки и явно дорогие черные туфли.

— Можешь повесить мантию вон туда на вешалку, — сказал Малфой, выставив на стол все нужные ему ингредиенты и разбирая их по группам. — Начнем, я думаю, с Перечного зелья, на него самый большой спрос. Его я могу сварить и один, но вдвоем это настолько быстрее…  
Малфой принялся занудно рассуждать о зельях, и Гарри, усмехнувшись, повесил мантию на крюк. Ему на самом деле хотелось варить с Малфоем зелья. Рон упал бы в обморок, если б узнал.  
***

Драко следил за тем, как Поттер обсидиановым ножом нарезает имбирь тончайшими пластинками. Поначалу у него не слишком получалось, но Драко постарался удержаться от насмешек — в конце концов, ему действительно была нужна помощь — и, успешно справившись с несколькими простыми заданиями, Поттер стал действовать увереннее.  
Пальцы у Поттера оказались на удивление длинными и ловкими. Драко привык считать его слегка неуклюжим, но повзрослевший Поттер излучал уверенность, даже выполняя работу, которая явно не была ему привычна.

— Когда ты в последний раз варил зелье? — поинтересовался Драко.  
Поттер фыркнул.  
— Много лет назад. Я сейчас даже не готовлю, потому что живу в Хогвартсе, так что сто лет уже не брал нож в руки. Странно, но я как будто соскучился по этому занятию. Никогда не думал, что в этой работе есть что-то успокаивающее… Но это и вправду так, да?

Драко встретил взгляд зеленых глаз, и между ним и Поттером будто проскочила невидимая искра. Драко быстро отвернулся, пряча странное волнение. Салазар, он, должно быть, рехнулся. Надо было сразу вручить Поттеру эту проклятую сову и отправить восвояси. Нельзя было находиться с ним так близко — это только подстегивало нелепую влюбленность, в которую Драко впадал все больше. Драко считал, что это произошло из-за того, что Поттер сейчас вел себя по-другому. Он очень отличался от того злого, готового в любую минуту взорваться, неприятного мальчишки, которым был в школе. Этот новый Поттер улыбался Драко и шутил не для того, чтобы сделать больно. Он даже вызвался помочь… Да еще и выглядел потрясающе в своих нелепых маггловских джинсах, которые предпочитал носить. Сегодня они были для Драко настоящим орудием пытки – штаны, низко сидевшие на бедрах Поттера и удерживаемые белым ремнем, будто специально придуманным, чтобы притягивать внимание.

Хорошо хоть Поттер по-прежнему носил гриффиндорский красный. Это слегка остужало. В основном потому, что цвет этот не слишком ему шел. Вот если бы Поттер надел зеленое, Драко бы просто разорвало от зашкалившего либидо. Ему одной фантазии об этом хватило, чтобы начали подрагивать руки, и он сыпанул на весы слишком много растертого в порошок пирита.

На красной футболке Поттера был изображен кельтский символ со значением «равновесие». Четыре кольца, символизирующие землю, воздух, воду и огонь были соединены пятым. Драко задумался, знает ли Поттер, что означает этот символ, но решил не спрашивать. Если бы Поттер продемонстрировал еще и эрудицию, мнение Драко о нем могло непоправимо сдвинуться в непозволительную сторону.

К счастью, Поттер заговорил о последнем Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, и они не меньше часа сообща сокрушались о позорном проигрыше Англии в матче с Литвой. Подумать только, с Литвой!

— Хотя Хампнер, конечно, красавчик, — сказал Поттер и закусил губу, принимаясь чересчур сильно толочь стебель примулы. Подняв глаза, он встретился взглядом с Драко и покраснел. — Ну, для парня, я имею в виду.  
Поттер отбросил измочаленный стебель в сторону и взялся за другой. Драко огромным усилием воли перестал на него таращиться и сконцентрировался на попытке наполнить очередной флакон горячей жидкостью, которая после остывания станет популярным средством от похмелья. Руки у него при этом слегка дрожали, да и весь привычный мир давал отчетливый крен.

— Да, Хампнер вполне ничего, — небрежно проговорил он. — Если ты предпочитаешь блондинов.  
Он бросил на Поттера осторожный взгляд и тут же отвел глаза. Поттер казался полностью поглощенным стеблем, который на этот раз старался истолочь правильно — так, чтобы лишь слегка размять.  
— Внешность — не главное, — заявил Поттер. — Я слышал, что Хампнер тот еще ублюдок.  
— Личные качества случайного любовника не имеют большого значения, — Драко сам не верил, что ведет этот разговор.  
Поттер фыркнул.  
— А если случайная связь перерастет во что-то большее? Придется мириться с тем, что оказалось под красивой упаковкой.  
— Ну, со мной такого пока не случалось, — ответил Драко, надеясь, что фраза прозвучала не слишком разочарованно. — Но ты меня поражаешь, Поттер.  
— Чем? Тем, что я признал, что нахожу парней привлекательными?  
— Среди прочего, — согласился Драко.

Поттер с любопытством смотрел на него, но Драко не собирался распространяться, ему еще надо было обдумывать потрясающие откровения Поттера. Так что он вручил ему банку с сушеными жуками и поручил отрывать им крылья. Разговор быстро вернулся к обсуждению ингредиентов и зелий, и Драко подальше задвинул мысли о сексуальных предпочтениях Поттера, с головой погрузившись в тонкости зельеварения.

День уже клонился к вечеру, когда Драко решил прерваться, сжалившись над ворчащим желудком Поттера. Он потянулся, разминая спину, затекшую от долгой работы в одном и том же положении, и удовлетворенным взглядом обвел ряды зелий на разной стадии готовности и пару котлов, в которых настаивались заготовки на будущее. Суббота выдалась в высшей степени продуктивной.

— Поттер, никогда бы в это не поверил, но ты оказал мне неоценимую помощь. Позволь пригласить тебя на ужин в качестве небольшой компенсации. Мне больно говорить что-то хорошее о Финнигане, но он готовит вполне приличную фриттату с беконом.

Кроме того, бар Финнигана был единственным заведением в Хогсмиде, порог которого Драко согласился бы переступить. В «Три метлы» ему было лучше не соваться, по известным причинам, так же, как в «Кабанью голову». Ему хватало неловких случайных встреч с мадам Розмертой и Аберфортом Дамблдором на улицах деревни. И тот, и другая обычно одаривали его злобным взглядом и проходили мимо в суровом молчании.

Поттер удивленно вскинул глаза, и тут же просто признал:  
— Я действительно проголодался.  
— Пойду помогу Миллисент закрыть магазин. Если тебе нужно умыться — ты знаешь, где ванная. Извини за чернила кальмара. Пришли мне счет за очистку одежды, — Драко показал пальцем на россыпь черных пятнышек, покрывавших футболку Поттера. Чернила кальмара не поддавались даже самым сильным чистящим заклинаниям, и убрать их могла только профессиональная чистка.  
— Да я сам виноват. Надо было надеть фартук, — Поттер вышел из лаборатории вслед за Драко и повернул направо, в сторону ванной. Драко направился влево, к лестнице, и спустился в магазин. Миллисент стояла у входной двери и закрепляла брошью воротник мантии.  
— Вижу, Поттер все еще здесь, — усмехнулась она.  
— Да, он весь день помогал мне варить зелья.  
— Зелья. Ага, — Миллисент захихикала.  
Драко хмуро посмотрел на нее:  
— И что в этом такого забавного?  
— Ничего, босс. Ну, я пойду, да? Спокойной ночи.

Драко проводил ее подозрительным взглядом, но она молча шагнула за порог, укрылась от дождя под водооталкивающими чарами и отправилась в маленький коттедж на окраине, в котором они поселились с МакКлаггеном. 

Драко запер дверь магазина, поднялся наверх и с удивлением услышал шум льющейся из душа воды.  
Он вошел в спальню и сел на кровать, безуспешно пытаясь не думать о том, что в его душе моется Гарри Поттер. Обнаженный. Мыльная пена сбегает по крепким мускулам, мелкие капли воды оседают на гладкой коже, к которой хочется прикоснуться… Драко положил руку на член, начавший твердеть от одних этих мыслей.  
— Охуеть я попал, — пробормотал он и резко поднялся. Даже сделал пару шагов в сторону ванной, почти всерьез собираясь присоединиться к Поттеру. В конце концов, он же признал, что ему нравятся парни. Правда, не подтвердил, что ему нравятся блондины… А Драко был не просто какой-то парень, он был бывший враг. Их с Поттером даже приятелями нельзя было назвать. Они, конечно, умудрились провести вместе весьма приятный день. Но всего лишь один день…

Драко развернулся и подошел к шифоньеру. Если Поттер решил привести себя в порядок, Драко следовало заняться тем же. Он выбрал чистую рубашку и черные брюки, не такие простые, как те серые, что он носил дома.

В душе выключили воду, и Драко замер, прислушиваясь. Открылась дверь ванной, по коридору прозвучали приближающиеся шаги. Нервно обернувшись, Драко увидел Поттера, остановившегося в дверях. Его бедра были прикрыты полотенцем, которое он придерживал рукой. Мокрые волосы торчали в разные стороны, явно после попытки их вытереть. На влажной коже поблескивали капли воды.  
— Хм, Малфой, надеюсь ты не против, что я воспользовался твоим душем. У меня что-то прилипло к волосам. Кажется, это была желчь ящерицы, — Поттер скривился. — Ты не можешь одолжить мне рубашку? Джинсы я очистил заклинанием и они в порядке, да я на них ничего особенного и не проливал.  
Драко заторможено кивнул. Он безуспешно пытался отвести взгляд от тела Поттера, но это было чертовски трудно. Полоска темных волос, спускающаяся от пупка Поттера и исчезающая под полотенцем, производила на Драко гипнотический эффект. Ему хотелось подойти, упасть на колени и провести по ней языком.  
— Малфой? — повторил Поттер.  
Драко рывком развернулся и отошел к шифоньеру.

— Да, конечно. Можешь оставить свою рубашку здесь, я отошлю ее в чистку или закажу замену. Дать тебе чистые… трусы?  
— Нет, только рубашку. Я не ношу трусы.  
Драко судорожно вцепился в дверцу шкафа. Слова Поттера безжалостно звенели в его ушах. Поттер весь день работал бок о бок с Драко без трусов. В комнате вдруг стало слишком жарко, и Драко слепо уставился на полки, заполненные аккуратными стопками одежды, не в силах различить ни единой вещи.  
— Как это не носишь трусы? — спросил он, предпочитая не задумываться о том, насколько очевидно охрип его голос.  
— Да не знаю. Мне нравятся боксеры, но они постоянно сбивались у меня вокруг бедер, приходилось их поправлять, и я чувствовал себя каким-то извращенцем, вечно щупающим себя за причиндалы. Ну и решил вообще их не носить.

Мысль о Поттере, разгуливающем без трусов, сама по себе была способна выключить Драко из реальности, а уж сейчас, когда он стоял с ним в одной комнате, прикрытый только полотенцем…  
— Малфой? — снова позвал Поттер.  
— Рубашка. Да, — Драко схватил с полки первое, что подвернулось ему под руку. — Думаю, эта подойдет.  
Он подошел к Поттеру и протянул ему одежду, старательно глядя на что угодно кроме него. Цветы в синей вазе на туалетном столике начинали вянуть. Пора было их сменить.  
— Спасибо, — Поттер забрал рубашку. — Я быстро.  
Драко проводил взглядом его быстро удаляюшийся зад, обмотанный полотенцем, доковылял до туалетного столика и обессиленно опустился на стул.  
— Он не носит трусов, — пробормотал Драко. — Спаситель сраного магического мира не носит трусов.  
Скоро дверь ванной снова распахнулась.  
— Я подожду тебя в гостиной, хорошо? — произнес Поттер и, не остановившись, прошел мимо двери в спальню.  
— Хорошо, — раздраженно произнес Драко и отправился в душ, приказав себе не вспоминать о том, что считанные минуты назад там находился обнаженный Поттер.  
***

Гарри мерял шагами гостиную и старался не особенно задерживаться мыслями на Малфое и душе. Видения, в которых потоки воды струились по бледной обнаженной коже, плохо сказывались на его душевном равновесии.  
Для него и так оказалось откровением то, что он прочел на лице Малфоя, пока стоял перед ним в одном полотенце. Не привиделись же ему пристальный заинтересованный взгляд и смущение Малфоя. Гарри хотелось верить, что нет.

Решив, что метаться по гостиной глупо, Гарри сел на диван, но нервное напряжение скоро заставило его снова вскочить на ноги.  
Это было какое-то безумие. Ему что, нравится Драко Малфой? Рон с Гермионой уже отправили бы его в Святого Мунго, проверить, в своем ли он уме.

Гарри запустил пальцы во влажные волосы и попытался пригладить топорщащиеся пряди. Он подумал было одолжить расческу у Малфоя и уже шагнул в сторону спальни, но представил себе, как Малфой выйдет из ванной и обнаружит Гарри рыскающим по его комнате, и передумал. 

Воду в душе выключили, и Гарри порадовался, что решил остаться в гостиной. Иначе Малфой точно застал бы его в спальне. Малфой, свежий и влажный после душа... Гарри застонал и отошел к окну полюбоваться на окрестности. Окрестностей было практически не разглядеть, низкие темные тучи ограничивали видимость и окрашивали весь мир в серое. Из-за проливного дождя казалось, что уже гораздо позднее, чем было на самом деле. Темпус показал, что время было чуть позже четырех пополудни, а на улице почти стемнело. В комнате было бы совсем темно, если бы, как только Гарри в нее вошел, там не вспыхнули мягким светом магические светильники.

Малфой еще немного повозился в спальне и наконец вышел в гостиную, элегантный и идеально причесанный. Свободная белая рубашка с серебряными пуговицами не была заправлена в брюки, по ее нижнему краю шла филигранная серебряная вышивка, и такая же украшала манжеты. В боковых швах были небольшие разрезы, и от этого ноги Малфоя казались еще длиннее. 

Он выглядел так, что дух захватывало. Все сомнения Гарри мгновенно улетучились. Он точно хотел Малфоя и, глядя на него, не мог вспомнить ни одной достаточно веской причины, по которой должен был бы считать это неправильным.

— Готов, Поттер? — спросил Малфой.  
— Ну… Только волосы… Можно попросить у тебя расческу?  
Глаза Малфоя вспыхнули непонятным предвкушением.  
— Я сам тебя причешу.  
Гарри занервничал и отступил на шаг.  
— Да нет, я лучше…  
— Не надо бояться. Просто стой смирно, — Малфой подошел и осторожно, но крепко взял Гарри за подбородок. Другой рукой он направил на него палочку и произнес незнакомое заклинание. Волна магии коснулась волос Гарри, прошлась холодком по коже головы, и он испугался, что Малфой наложил на него проклятье облысения.  
Довольно улыбнувшись, Малфой отпустил его подбородок.  
— Превосходно! — сообщил он и наколдовал для Гарри зеркало.  
Со смешанными чувствами Гарри заглянул в него и изумленно моргнул. Его волосы были такими же, как всегда, но… не совсем. Они по-прежнему торчали в разные стороны, но теперь выглядели продуманно и живописно уложенными, а не неухоженными и растрепанными.  
— Как ты это сделал? — спросил Гарри.  
Малфой осуждающе поцокал языком, отобрал у Гарри зеркало, посмотрелся в него сам и уничтожил заклинанием.  
— Я не могу раскрывать свои секреты, Поттер. Мы едва знаем друг друга.  
— Мы знаем друг друга с одиннадцати лет!  
— Многолетние попытки искалечить и убить друг друга не приравниваются к близкому знакомству, — авторитетно заявил Малфой. — Например, ты знаешь мой любимый цвет?  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Зеленый, — без раздумий ответил он.  
— Какой оттенок зеленого?  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Слизеринский зеленый?  
— Неправильно.  
— Ну, ты мой тоже не знаешь!  
— Фиолетовый, — произнес Малфой и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Гарри раскрыл рот. Откуда он мог знать? Никто не знал. Кажется, даже Рон не знал. Гарри не выставлял напоказ свои вкусы и, сохраняя верность гриффиндорской традиции, выбирал обычно оттенки красного и бордового.  
Малфой рассмеялся над явным изумлением Гарри и поторопил его:  
— Идем.

На улице по-прежнему лил дождь. Под маленьким козырьком над выходом из магазина Малфоя они задержались, накладывая водоотталкивающие чары, и пошли по булыжной мостовой, стараясь не наступать в лужи. Так, в молчании, они и завернули за угол, к бару Симуса Финнигана.

Симус стоял за барной стойкой. Увидев посетителей, он сразу заорал:  
— Привет, Гарри! Что привело тебя в мое скромное заведение в такой прекрасный день? — его взгляд переместился на Малфоя и он прищурился: — Вы же не собираетесь выяснять здесь отношения?  
Малфой фыркнул и повесил мантию на крючок. Гарри свою не надел, ограничившись теплым гриффиндорским шарфом, которым он обмотал горло. Пристроив шарф на соседний крючок, он ответил:  
— Мы уже не дети, Симус. Миновали те дни, когда мы прибегали к рукоприкладству. Я надеюсь, — шепотом добавил он для Малфоя и улыбнулся.  
— Все зависит от тебя, — вкрадчиво отозвался Малфой и занял место за угловым столиком у двери.  
Гарри сел напротив и заглянул в написанное от руки меню. Он едва успел прочесть первые строчки, как к ним подошла пышногрудая официантка.  
— Драко Малфой, — выдохнула она и улыбнулась чересчур кокетливой, на взгляд Гарри, улыбкой. — Сегодня как обычно?  
— Сегодня Огневиски, Вероника. И то же самое для Гарри. Мы выпьем в честь того, что ни разу за сегодняшний день не попытались друг друга убить. Воистину памятное событие.  
Она с сомнением оглядела Гарри.  
— Гарри, значит? Со льдом?  
Гарри отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся, взглянув на ухмыляющегося Малфоя. Его явно забавляло то, что официантка не узнала Поттера. Гарри для верности пригладил рукой челку, полностью закрывая шрам, и послал Малфою предупреждающий взгляд.  
— Безо льда, — кивнула официантка. — Драко, я знаю, как ты любишь бекон, но сегодня у нас чудесное мясо, тушенное в горшочках. Посетители от него в восторге.  
— Звучит аппетитно. Пот… Гарри?  
— Я возьму то же самое, — Гарри положил меню обратно на стол. Он был так голоден, что ему было все равно, что съесть. От одного запаха еды, витавшего в воздухе, текли слюнки.

— Как дела в Хогвартских квиддичных командах в этом году? — спросил Малфой, когда Вероника ушла на кухню. Вопрос казался заданным скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса, но Гарри ухватился за предложенную тему и принялся увлеченно рассказывать о подающих надежды игроках всех четырех домов, включая нового талантливого ловца Слизерина.  
— Она пока на шестом курсе, — закончил он и сделал глоток огневиски. — Но после окончания школы, скорее всего, уйдет в профессиональный спорт. Ее ничего не интересует кроме квиддича. Просто Оливер Вуд в юбке, — Гарри засмеялся, вспоминая свои первые игры.  
Ответ Малфоя утонул в громких жизнерадостных воплях, раздавшихся в другом конце зала. За то время, пока они ужинали, бар успел заполниться, и теперь трудно было что-то расслышать в стоявшем вокруг шуме. Самая большая толпа собралась вокруг игроков в магический дартс, который от маггловского отличался тем, что сектора на мишени все время менялись местами, и, чтобы не потерять очки, дротик надо было бросать не только метко, но и быстро.

— Здесь становится громко, — Малфой наклонился вперед и повысил голос, чтобы Гарри его расслышал.  
Гарри кивнул. Он собирался сказать, что ему пора уходить, чтобы вернуться в Хогвартс до наступления ночи, но не успел.  
— Охота! Охота! Охота! Охота! — сначала кричало только несколько человек, но крик подхватили, и скоро почти все посетители скандировали хором. Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот покачал головой, очевидно находясь в таком же недоумении.

Симус забрался на стул, чтобы его было видно в толпе, и постучал ложкой о железную пивную кружку, требуя тишины.  
— Итак, вы готовы поохотиться за сокровищами?  
Посетители согласно заорали, и Симус, посмеиваясь, снова постучал в свой импровизированный гонг.  
— Отлично. Сейчас Вероника раздаст списки. Команды по два человека, один список на команду, так что выбирайте партнеров, драки за самых красивых запрещены, разве что вы устроите их на улице.

Гарри воспринял слова «на улице» как сигнал к тому, что пора уходить, но тут на стол между ним и Малфоем лег лист пергамента, и он из любопытства взял его в руки.  
Список «сокровищ» был своеобразный. Оранжевый лист; седьмое имя на памятнике основателям Хогсмида; перо; выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» (не сегодняшний); цветок, растущий в голубой клумбе перед аптекарской лавкой.  
Малфой поднял бровь.  
— Ну что, планируешь победу?  
Гарри моргнул и покачал головой.  
— Мне не везет в играх.  
Малфой отобрал у него листок и усмехнулся.  
— А мне очень везет в играх. Мы должно попробовать.  
Гарри подозревал, что это была плохая идея, особенно с учетом двух стаканов огневиски, которые он успел выпить за ужином. Ему надо было вернуться в Хогвартс и лечь спать, чтобы завтра проснуться с более-менее ясной головой и заняться планированием уроков на понедельник. И все же, под сияющим взглядом красивых серых глаз и под влиянием обезоруживающей улыбки Малфоя, Гарри не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться, и улыбнулся в ответ, соглашаясь.

— У вас один час, — объявил Симус. — Победитель получает бесплатный обед для двоих, включая напитки, и этот замечательный сертификат, в который мы впишем имя победителя этого месяца, и повесим вон на ту стену. Отсчет времени начинается… сейчас!  
Толпа участников ринулась к дверям, устроив небольшое столпотворение, в котором несколько человек едва не затоптали. Бар практически опустел. Малфой неторопливо поднялся и, глядя на Симуса, покачал головой.  
— Как-то это непродуктивно, выгонять клиентов.  
Он надел мантию, и Гарри, заматывая горло шарфом, пожалел, что не взял с собой свою. На улице по-прежнему лил дождь, и должно было похолодать. Придется воспользоваться согревающими чарами.  
— Непродуктивно только на первый взгляд, — улыбнулся Симус. — После игры они вернутся сюда и проведут всю ночь за выпивкой и разговорами, сравнивая списки. У нас как раз есть дополнительный час, чтобы прибраться и приготовить еще еды. Так что в конечном итоге все срабатывает отлично. Вы тоже собираетесь играть?  
— Мы собираемся выиграть, — подмигнул Малфой и, подхватив Гарри под руку, потащил его к дверям.

— Давай начнем с парка. Это самое дальнее место от бара, так что все остальное мы соберем на обратном пути. Что нам там нужно?  
Гарри наложил водоотталкивающие чары и зажег Люмос, чтобы прочесть список в темноте.  
— Четырнадцатая руна под статуей Бёрдока Малдуна.  
— Там был еще какой-то вопрос про «Квоффл и Биту»? — вспомнил Малфой. Он шел так быстро, что Гарри приходилось чуть ли не бежать за ним, на ходу заглядывая в список, и стараясь не споткнуться о булыжники мостовой.  
— Да, вот он. В каком часу «Квоффл и Бита» открываются по средам.  
— Хитрый вопрос. Они не работают в среду. Каждый вторник владелец отправляется в Лондон, напивается там в стельку, и всю среду приходит в себя от похмелья. Запиши это.  
— Чем? У меня нет пера.  
Малфой остановился, порылся в карманах мантии и вручил Гарри шикарное перо, явно принадлежавшее когда-то белому павлину. Гарри усмехнулся, наложил на пергамент отвердевающее заклятие, которое сделало листок жестким, как планшет, и быстро вписал ответ.  
— Полезное заклинание, — отметил Малфой.  
— Мне много приходится работать с бумагами. Нам еще нужно перо. Тут сказано, что не писчее.  
— Мы позже пройдем мимо совиной почты. А там за углом растет клен с оранжевыми листьями.

Малфой на удивление хорошо знал Хогсмид.  
— Сколько лет ты уже здесь живешь? — спросил Гарри, сталкиваясь с Малфоем локтями и повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть шум дождя.  
— Шесть лет.  
— Тебе действительно здесь нравится?  
Малфой улыбнулся.  
— Мне всегда нравился Хогсмид. Мне казалось, что это место полно особого волшебства — в те годы, когда мы еще учились в Хогвартсе. Хотя, возможно, так казалось просто оттого, что приятно было в кои-то веки выбраться из замка.  
Гарри кивнул.  
— В «Зонко» было здорово. И в «Сладком королевстве».  
— Твои Уизли перекупили «Зонко». А у «Сладкого королевства» дела по-прежнему идут хорошо.  
— Пока здесь есть хогвартские студенты, у «Сладкого королевства» всегда все будет хорошо, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Детям надо где-то брать сладости. Хотя у тебя в школьные годы и так никогда не было в них недостатка.  
— Мама нещадно потакала моей страсти к сладкому, — признал Малфой. — Ну вот, оранжевые листья, — он потянулся и сорвал с ветки листок. Красивый лист правильной формы, чуть крупнее его ладони.  
Гарри поставил галочку в графе «Оранжевый лист» и поспешил за Малфоем, уже быстро шагавшим дальше.

— Пора искать перья, — сообщил Малфой. — Мы подошли к совиной почте.  
Гарри принялся внимательно смотреть себе под ноги, но дорожка была так завалена разноцветной палой листвой, что найти среди нее перо оказалось совсем не легко. Он так сосредоточился на попытке разглядеть искомое среди листьев, что налетел на Малфоя и чуть не потерял равновесие. Малфой придержал его за руку.  
— Осторожнее, Поттер, — у него был смеющийся голос.  
Гарри выпрямился, но Малфой не убрал руку. Он стоял и смотрел Гарри в глаза. Так близко, что их выдохи, превращаясь в облачка пара, смешивались. Гарри почувствовал легкий аромат огневиски в их общем дыхании, и подумал, что поцелуй Малфоя и на вкус был бы терпким, как выпивка. Смутившись своих мыслей, он отступил на шаг, и рука Малфоя соскользнула с его плеча.  
— Готово, — сказал Малфой.  
Гарри непонимающе моргнул, и Малфой шагнул в сторону, наклонился и поднял с земли маленькое коричневое перышко.  
Чтобы скрыть свое замешательство, Гарри с особенным тщанием углубился в список, разыскивая и отмечая в нем строчку с пером. Когда он решился поднять на Малфоя взгляд, ни пера, ни кленового листа в его руках уже не было. Видимо, Малфой счел разумным применить уменьшающие чары.  
— Идем. Нам еще искать руну, — поторопил он.

К статуе Бёрдока Малдуна они шли в тишине, нарушаемой только их шагами. Гарри чувствовал странную неловкость и то и дело посматривал на Малфоя, но тот, казалось, полностью ушел в свои мысли.  
Когда они подошли к статуе, темно-серой под проливным дождем, там уже стояла другая пара игроков и, пьяно смеясь, вслух отсчитывала руны. Гарри улыбнулся, наблюдая за их кривляниями. Один из игроков, заметив их, крикнул ответ, помахал рукой и нетвердой походкой направился вслед за партнером к дальнейшим подвигам.  
— Поверим им на слово? — спросил Гарри.  
— Да ни за что! — сардонически усмехнулся Малфой, подошел к статуе и наклонился к постаменту. — Какая руна там нужна?  
— Четырнадцатая, — ответил Гарри, сверившись со списком, и вернулся к изучению изящной малфоевской спины и бедер, плотно облепленных мантией.  
— Это руна со значением «человек». Знаешь ее?  
Гарри довольно кивнул — тот парень подсказал им правильно, укрепив в Гарри веру в человечество, — но тут же нахмурился: в рунах он ничего не смыслил, и редко встречался с необходимостью их использовать.  
— Ладно, давай сюда, — сказал Малфой, забрал у него список, накарябал нужный символ в отведенном месте и вписал его значение. Гарри любовался его длинными пальцами, пока он писал и скользил ими вдоль списка, проверяя выполненные пункты.

— Хорошо. Сейчас мы срежем путь, свернув в переулок за «Чудовищами Мелвина», и выйдем прямо к Аптеке. Не знаю, где мы будем искать чайную чашку… Возможно, мне придется забежать за ней в магазин. Вряд ли мадам Паддифут согласится делиться посудой с подвыпившими «охотниками».  
Он сунул список обратно Гарри и снова быстро зашагал вперед. Гарри плотнее обмотал шею шарфом и зябко повел плечами. Становилось все холоднее, и, хотя чары укрывали его от дождя, от луж они не спасали, и в обуви у Гарри уже хлюпало, а ноги основательно замерзли.

Малфой свернул в узкий, абсолютно темный переулок. Он держал в руке палочку, освещая путь Люмосом. Яркий свет заклинания немного разогнал тени, но более уютной улица от этого не становилась. Гарри старался не отставать от Малфоя, держа палочку наготове на всякий случай. Хогсмид, конечно, был мирной деревней, но агрессивные типы могли объявиться где угодно, и темные переулки им как раз обычно очень нравились.  
***

Поттер ускорил шаг, стараясь не отставать, и Драко с улыбкой покачал головой. Он на удивление приятно проводил с Поттером время, и не уставал этому удивляться. В его рубашке Поттер выглядел так, что его хотелось немедленно затащить в постель, несмотря на ужасный гриффиндорский шарф, которым тот обмотался так плотно, будто пытался им удавиться.

Драко резко развернулся, собираясь задать какой-то вопрос, и Поттер снова врезался в него, не успев остановиться.  
— Малфой, что…  
Драко схватил его за руки.  
— Черт возьми, Поттер, да ты весь ледяной! Какого хрена ты не надел мантию? А такая штука, как согревающие чары, тебе что, не знакома?  
— Я же не знал, что мы будем таскаться по всей деревне! Мы собирались просто поесть, — возразил Поттер. — И не так уж мне и холодно...  
Драко с силой потер его руки от локтя и выше. Они были холодными под шелком рукавов, с твердыми мускулами, восхитительные на ощупь.  
— Иди сюда, придурок, — шепнул Драко и, не давая себе времени на раздумья, обнял Поттера, прижимая его к себе. Его — и заодно зачарованный жесткий пергамент, больно ткнувшийся под ребра.  
— Прости, — Поттер убрал список, и эта бумажка тут же перестала для Драко существовать, напрочь вытесненная из зоны его внимания Поттером, который теперь прижимался к нему всем телом, обнимая за талию. Поттер, должно быть, был более пьян, чем казалось, потому что он вдруг уткнулся лицом Драко в шею — Драко невольно вздрогнул от того, какой холодной была его кожа — а потом выдохнул:  
— Ты такой теплый, — и прижался еще крепче.

Драко навел на него согревающие чары, и в этот же момент с Поттера спали водоотталкивающие чары. Драко посмотрел на первые капли дождя, упавшие на его лицо и рассмеялся. Все происходящее было каким-то слишком невероятным.  
— Вот черт, — Поттер попытался вытащить палочку, но запутался в складках мантии Драко.  
— Для Спасителя мира ты на редкость неуклюжий, — все еще посмеиваясь, прокомментировал Драко.  
— Заткнись, — Поттер обиженно насупился. Мелкие капли дождя повисли на его длинных ресницах, осели на густых волосах.  
— А ты заставь меня, — прошептал Драко.  
Поттер посмотрел на него расширившимися глазами и медленно — очень медленно — как будто Драко мог оказаться таким непроходимым идиотом, чтобы передумать, наклонился к его губам.  
«Наконец-то!» — восторженно подумал Драко. Поттер коснулся его губ осторожным поцелуем, но потом сообразил, что Драко не собирается отстраняться. Его поцелуи стали настойчивее, он втянул в рот нижнюю губу Драко, сжимая пальцы на рукаве его рубашки.  
Драко обнял его за шею рукой, в которой была палочка, освещающая их обоих, и, притянув к себе, крепко обхватил второй рукой за талию. Гарри на мгновение отстранился, заглянул ему в глаза вопросительным взглядом. Драко хотел было сказать ему что-то издевательское, но вместо этого просто подался Поттеру навстречу и впился в его губы. Несколько долгих блаженных минут они целовались, перехватывая друг у друга инициативу, а потом Поттер приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Драко, и стало еще горячее. Особенно когда Поттер вжал его в стену всем своим телом и зашептал Драко прямо в губы, перемежая слова обжигающими поцелуями:  
— Ты меня с ума сводишь… Мечтал об этом… весь чертов день. Хочу тебя. Неотразимый ублюдок…

Словно подстегнутый их страстью, дождь полил еще сильнее. Его струи стекали по лицу Драко, примешивались к вкусу поцелуев. Драко опустил руку на бедро Поттера и сжал упругий зад, притягивая его еще теснее. Их твердые члены терлись друг о друга сквозь одежду.  
— Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — Поттер накрыл ладонью член Драко, выпутал из складок мантии вторую руку, убрал палочку и принялся торопливо расстегивать его брюки. Драко порадовался, что у него это получилось быстро, нетерпеливо подался навстречу, и ладони Поттера — чертовски холодные! — обхватили его член, заставляя зашипеть сквозь зубы.  
— Извини, — шепнул Поттер.  
Драко пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, но одобрительное, и принялся одной рукой расстегивать на Поттере джинсы. В его второй руке, обнимавшей Поттера за шею, все еще была зажата палочка, с которой лился на них обоих мерцающий свет Люмоса, и ее никак нельзя было убирать: в темноте было бы не видно, как капли дождя стекают по волосам Поттера, повисают на его ресницах, делают его губы влажными и такими...  
Драко снова начал его целовать и сунул руку в расстегнутые джинсы, под которыми не было трусов. Поттер судорожно втянул живот, когда холодная, мокрая от дождевой воды рука Драко коснулась его теплой кожи, но его член под пальцами Драко оказался толстым, горячим и очень твердым. Драко было все труднее контролировать себя. Поттер ласкал его обеими руками, сжимая и поглаживая, и ритмично двигаясь по члену вверх и вниз. Холодные капли дождя только обостряли удовольствие.

Они с Поттером одновременно перестали целоваться, будто по молчаливому согласию, и, прижавшись друг к другу лбами, следили за завораживающим скольжением рук по членам. Драко казалось, что он своей единственной свободной рукой справляется хуже Поттера, но Поттер исправил это, обхватив оба члена своими ладонями и накрыв руку Драко.  
Теперь горячий член Поттера плотно прижался к его члену, и ощущение оказалось таким всепоглощающим, что Драко заскулил. У Поттера перехватило дыхание.  
— Сделай так еще раз, — попросил он.  
Драко засомневался на долю секунды, но потом закрыл глаза и произнес, превращая слово в хриплый стон:  
— Поттер…  
— Черт, — член Поттера дернулся в их руках. — Черт! Повтори еще раз, теперь с «Гарри».  
Драко ухмыльнулся и открыл глаза, чтобы видеть, как их руки движутся в унисон. Он был чертовски близок к тому, чтобы кончить. И потому, что ощущения были потрясающими, и от осознания, что это Гарри Поттер дрочит ему прямо в переулке под дождем.  
— Гарри, — выдохнул он, срываясь на стон.  
— Драко, Драко, — зашептал Поттер. Каждый произнесенный им слог отзывался дрожью внизу живота, и Драко кончил, вздрогнув всем телом и не отводя взгляда от их членов, одновременно выстреливающих спермой, пятнающей рубашки, от движущихся рук, все более скользких с каждым движением.

Когда утихла последняя дрожь, Поттер навалился на Драко, еще сильнее вдавливая его в стену, и сунул руки ему под рубашку, поглаживая бока. Драко с удивлением понял, что тот смеется, согревая его шею дыханием. Поттер слегка прикусил согретое место и сказал:  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори, что ты об этом жалеешь, потому что это было великолепно.  
Драко размазал их смешанную сперму по бедру Поттера. Ему нравилось думать, что она высохнет там.  
— Я жалею, что мы не сделали этого раньше, — признался он.  
Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел на него примерно с таким же выражением, с каким дети смотрят на рождественскую елку.  
— Правда?  
Драко закатил глаза.  
— Да, Поттер. До тебя всегда так долго доходит?  
— Очень долго. Думаю, тебе придется меня убеждать.  
Вместо ответа Драко прижал его к себе и аппарировал прямо в свою спальню.

В пустом переулке дождь смывал чернила с позабытого пергамента.  
***

Гарри водил по груди Драко указательным пальцем и улыбался. Ему было очень удобно лежать между раздвинутых ног Малфоя, используя его же в качестве подушки.  
— Что ты там пишешь? — сонно спросил Драко. Гарри тоже следовало чувствовать усталость. Было уже далеко за полночь, и с тех пор, как они приземлились на кровать Малфоя, они занимались любовью уже четыре раза, каждый раз в новой позе.  
— Секретную запись рунами, — ответил Гарри.  
Драко фыркнул.  
— Учитывая твои познания, получилось у тебя что-нибудь вроде «единорог утро дуб».  
— Возможно, ты прав, — рассмеялся Гарри.  
— А что ты хотел написать?  
— Прекрасный Дракон, — сознался Гарри и усмехнулся, когда Драко покраснел.  
Драко действительно был прекрасен, хоть его обычно идеально причесанные волосы и слиплись торчащими во все стороны завитками после приключений под дождем и еще больше растрепались в ходе последующей деятельности. Гарри лично внес кое-какие штрихи, не раз запуская руки в светлые пряди.  
— Хаффлпаффец, — пробормотал Драко.  
Гарри положил голову ему на грудь и провел пальцем вдоль бледного шрама от сектусемпры. Несколько часов назад он уже принес многочисленные извинения за него, покрыл грудь Драко поцелуями, спустился ниже и взял в рот его восхитительный член, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать насколько глубоко он раскаивается.  
— Мне щекотно. Прекрати и спи уже.  
— Ты очень любишь командовать.  
— Ты это уже говорил.

Гарри рассмеялся. Он вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых это говорил. Драко давал ему подробные указания насчет того, как именно его нужно трахать, и поток инструкций не прекращался, пока Гарри не вытрахал из него способность связно мыслить. От приятных воспоминаний член Гарри дернулся. Он чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Нет уж, хватит, — твердо заявил Малфой. — Сейчас мы будем спать.  
Но его член, к которому Гарри прижимался животом, стал тверже.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Гарри. — Мы устали. Придется отложить этот эксперимент на завтра.  
Повисла долгая-долгая пауза. Гарри подавил усмешку и начал считать секунды.  
— Какой эксперимент? — наконец спросил Драко утомленным тоном, но сонливости в его голосе больше не было.  
— Да ничего особенного, — небрежно ответил Гарри. – Просто стало интересно, каков ты на вкус там внутри? Никогда раньше не пробовал делать римминг.  
Рука Драко, до этого легко поглаживающая Поттера по плечу, замерла, и его член еще больше затвердел, что не замедлило сказаться и на эрекции Гарри.  
— Ты ненасытное животное.  
— Просто перевернись, — хрипло попросил Гарри.  
Он приподнялся, и Драко подчинился, несмотря на все свои разговоры об усталости. 

Но прежде чем приступить к своему новому любимому занятию — изучению прекрасного тела Драко Малфоя — Гарри взглянул на насест в углу комнаты, где Сычик нежно ерошил клювом перья Хищника, и беззвучно шепнул маленькой сове спасибо.

Чуть позже, трахая языком дрожащего от наслаждения Драко и обеими руками лаская его пульсирующий член, Гарри решил, что должен пожизненно снабжать Сычика лучшими совиными лакомствами.

Конец


End file.
